8bittheaterfandomcom-20200214-history
List of 8-Bit Theater Comic Scripts/1001 - 1100
Episode 1001: I can't believe someone was asshole enough to make more than 1,000 sprite comics. *Episode 1002: Better Homes and Dungeons *Episode 1003: Not Up To Code *Episode 1004: Fun House *Episode 1005: Of Hardships *Episode 1006: Too Many Dragons *Episode 1007: Follow The Destructions *Episode 1008: Charmed, I'm Sure *Episode 1009: Demon-stration *Episode 1010: Nightmare Fuel *Episode 1011: Better than L2 *Episode 1012: 1000 away from the Mayan Apocalypse *Episode 1013: Weather Or Not *Episode 1014: Identity Crisis *Episode 1015: Infernal Matters *Episode 1016: Almost Antipode *Episode 1017: Making Official The De Facto *Episode 1018: Power Struggle *Episode 1019: Rape, Murder, and Pillage - Trias Politica *Episode 1019: You Already Saw This One. *Episode 1020: And then... *Episode 1021: Open With A Joke *Episode 1022: Divine Right *Episode 1023: Armed and Advantageous *Episode 1024: Phase Two *Episode 1025: In Your Best Interests *Episode 1026: Fulfilling One's Role *Episode 1027: Superior Position *Episode 1028: The Beauty of Nature *Episode 1029: Viral Heroing *Episode 1030: Interior Decay *Episode 1031: Sole Food *Episode 1032: Damn Yankees. *Episode 1033: A Matter Of Anatomy *Episode 1034: Adjustment Period *Episode 1035: To Prove A Point *Episode 1036: Vignettes *Episode 1037: Wherein Red Mage Is Totally Fine *Episode 1038: What a Chakra! *Episode 1039: Luxury Accommodations *Episode 1040: Of Monsters *Episode 1041: The Only Logical Response *Episode 1042: Self-Regulating *Episode 1043: Basically A Toss Up *Episode 1044: Too Many Warriors *Episode 1045: Crossed Wires *Episode 1046: Anatomically Correct *Episode 1047: The Ol' 180 *Episode 1048: Identity Check *Episode 1049: Of The People *Episode 1050: An Informed Public *Episode 1051: Regulatory Body Shots *Episode 1052: Like A Living Diebold *Episode 1053: Hubris: Always The Right Choice *Episode 1054: Foursome *Episode 1055: Membership Has Its Privileges *Episode 1056: Mix-N-Match *Episode 1057: Dewey, Cheatem, and Thief *Episode 1058: Talking Is A Free Action *Episode 1059: Left 3 Dead *Episode 1060: Rules Are Rules *Episode 1061: Post Politics *Episode 1062: Deathmatch *Episode 1063: Post-Emptive Strike *Episode 1064: Verso Pollice *Episode 1065: Team-Up Spectacular *Episode 1066: Justifying Regicide *Episode 1067: Don't Mention The Horror *Episode 1068: Do-Gooders *Episode 1069: Orphan Works *Episode 1070: What Were You Expecting? *Episode 1071: Hook. Line. Sinker. *Episode 1072: Super Sane *Episode 1073: Divide And Conquer *Episode 1074: Firstname, Megabucks. *Episode 1075: Would You Believe... *Episode 1076: Dwarven gravitational theory states that enough ale will make anything fall down. *Episode 1077: Kitchen Nightmares *Episode 1078: Trickery, Trickery, Trickery *Episode 1079: Verbal Flanking *Episode 1080: State of Confusion *Episode 1081: Roll of the Dice *Episode 1082: CSI: Black Mage *Episode 1083: Not One Single Portent *Episode 1084: Eloquence *Episode 1085: Hardly Knew Ye *Episode 1086: Shit Just Got Real...er *Episode 1087: Exalted Feat *Episode 1088: Misfire *Episode 1089: Special Delivery *Episode 1090: Not Sunny D *Episode 1091: Final Straw...s *Episode 1092: The Rule of Three *Episode 1093: Night of Murder *Episode 1094: Needs An Extreme Makeover *Episode 1095: They're All Correct, Really *Episode 1096: Resource Management *Episode 1097: Evil Plan, Cliff's Notes Version *Episode 1098: The Pop In *Episode 1099: More like BORRISSEY *Episode 1100: They Get Around Category: Comic Scripts 1001-1100